Concealed
by Ms. Jody
Summary: Collection of unrelated Kuroshitsuji drabbles and one-shots centering on Ceil and Sebastian. NEW: "Ungodly Hour" Yaoi LEMON ALERT.
1. Bloom

The sun has risen and I am alone waiting for him to appear. I smile to myself as I anxiously anticipate his arrival and all it brings: A fleeting blush, a familiar touch, the scent of cinnamon in the air. I hear the creak of the door and the soft clink of fine china as it is set upon the mahogany nightstand. He begins to speak of the day's duties however my attention is focused not on his words but upon on his moving, so very inviting mouth. I open the newspaper and he takes his leave, closing the door quietly behind him. A single white rose adorns the shiny sterling serving tray cut moments ago from my estate garden. Before my eyes it turns the most majestic shade of blue and I take it, deeply inhaling it's fragrance only to find not a rose's scent, but his.


	2. Nearly

Nearly

The hours following their lovemaking were always the most difficult for him. Lying in the dark listening to the young Earl's heartbeat, the smell of sex heavy in the air keeping him just on the edge of arousal. He removed the glove which hid the black, sinful mark of his servitude and examine it thoroughly. It had been crafted from his young master's sadness, fear and desperation, becoming a tangible symbol of their damning bond.

He yearned to touch Ciel without the despised white cotton barrier, at last feeling with his own fingertips the hot, silken flesh he adored. And in doing so he would break the last taboo between them, the only intimacy left unexplored. Protocol dictated that someone of his position, he who was a mere possession, a slave, a means to an end, was forbidden to take such liberties. It was a privilege which had not been bestowed upon him.

Sebastian reached for his master, struggling with temptation and desire. "Just this once," he thought, negotiating with himself. "He's fast asleep. He will never know and I shan't ever do it again." He hesitated and with much reluctance pulled the glove over his knuckles and down to the wrist. He exhaled deeply, a bitter self-loathing rising in his throat, and pretended to sleep.


	3. Violation

**Violation**

Upon entering his master's study, Sebastian was met with, or was rather accosted by, a wall of displeasure emanating from is young lord. The bell which had called him from the kitchen had rung more excitedly than usual, but he was certainly not prepared for this. Ciel was most definitely displeased and with patch removed his marked eye was glowing, sending a jolt through Sebastian's arm originating from his own imprint and straight into his spine. He stood upright and rigid, hand upon his chest and eyes cast downward.

Ciel pushed his chair away from his large, stately desk and with hands clasped behind his back, walked to the window, looking upward into the darkening sky. The air hung heavy between them and thunder rolled in the distance.

"I want to discuss your cat, Sebastian. The cat you have never fully admitted to having, nor have you actually denied the existence thereof. This dance of words you have been doing in regard to this subject has bordered on a breach of contract between us. Your dodgy responses to my inquiries have come dangerously close to lying, _servant_, and that would be a most grievous violation of our pact."

Sebastian was speechless. It felt as if an anvil had been dropped on his chest. Falling upon one knee he lowered his head and spoke most earnestly, "Please forgive me my Lord. My words shall be forthright, clear and without duplicity regarding this matter. I have been keeping one dark grey female cat as a pet, and have been sheltering it in the southern garden. I shall remove it from the premises immediately Master, and I shall not harbor any cats in the future."

"I must say...I would not have thought that a demon could be so fond of furry little kittens. Tell me Sebastian, are there no pets in hell?"

"Of a sort, young Master. There have been creatures which have been my companion in the infernal regions, but I suspect it is more for the opportunity to devour scraps than out of a sense of loyalty or true affection on their part. They also have a tendency to be quite...slimy. Regardless, there are none of such ilk or countenance as a feline."

Ciel winced at the possible origins of said 'scraps,' and walked slowly toward the nearly prostrate butler, deliberately prolonging each step he took. "Elaborate," he instructed, "and get off the floor. You look ridiculous."

Sebastian rose to his full height, refraining from speaking until the Earl had once again taken his seat in the oversized leather chair which complimented the mahogany desk. Sebastian was bemused as the whole scene brought to mind a child playing grown-up in his father's study, though the similarities abruptly ended there. A look of disinterest washed over Ciel's face. "Speak."

"Cats are cunning creatures my Lord, opportunists without apology or shame. They often appear aloof and indifferent, giving the intended victim a false sense of security. They assess the situation thoroughly, waiting patiently, carefully calculating their next move to ensure maximum damage to the target. They strike without warning with a sense of demented playfulness that I have not witnessed during any of my previous visits to this world. When the cat's amusement has waned, or the object's usefulness is exhausted, it is quickly and unceremoniously disposed."

Ciel cradled his chin in his hand mulling over the demon's words. "I suppose now I can see your interest in those vile little creatures as those characteristics are most...useful. And I'm sure you have much appreciation for such attributes given what you are."

"Yes, young Master, I certainly do."

"Tell me, what is it about this particular cat that has garnered your attention and very possibly my wrath?"

"Well," a most devilish grin spread across Sebastian's face, the points of his teeth just visible, "this one in particular has a gleam in its eye...present is a level of intelligence that is a bit unnerving and somehow...familiar. It is a rarity for sure."

"Humph," Ciel scoffed. "Fine. You may keep it in the garden. I don't want to see it, hear it and if so much as one hair from its fur makes it into my presence it will not bode well for it or you. And don't even think of bringing it inside my mansion and hiding it in your wardrobe or something equally as foolish. Have I made myself clear, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my Lord, I understand. You have my sincerest gratitude and thanks. With your permission I shall begin preparations for dinner." With much relief the black clad and thoroughly chastised butler bowed deeply and backed toward the ornately carved oak door leading into the hall. Upon opening the door, just moments short of making his escape, Ciel spoke once again.

"What did you name it? The cat, your pet. Surely you gave it a name."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and forcing a smile looked over his shoulder, "There is no need for the young master to concern himself with such trivial matters. I assure you it is of no importance."

"This, of all times, you choose to do anything other than answer me immediately? My patience is very thin today."

With a heavy sigh and a glint of perspiration upon his brow, Sebastian acquiesced. "Cecilia. Her name is Cecilia, my Lord."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

This story was inspired by Maiden of the Moon's fanfic "Going Soft," as interpreted by Neneko in her doushinji of the same name. Links to both can be found at the bottom of my bio page.

.

.


	4. Ungodly Hour

*******LEMON ALERT**********YAOI ALERT***********

Ungodly Hour

The full autumn moon hung low in the sky. Large and luminous it cast beams across the lower half of the four poster bed bathing it in soft white light, giving the entire room a bluish hue. Ciel stared at the heavy velvet curtains of the canopy draped above him, his eyes following the brocade of the fabric repeatedly. He sighed in frustration. Sleep would just not come tonight. It had be an unusually long time since the last nightmare and the anticipation of the impending horrific dreams kept him awake.

_Oh bloody hell, it must be past one already, _he thought, _and not only can't I sleep but now I'm hungry. Damn, I want something sweet. _He reached for the bell kept on the nightstand to ring for Sebastian, but thought better of it. _Ugh, he'll just try to give me something disgusting like warm brandied milk. I'll just get my own snack tonight._

Ciel threw the covers aside and swung his legs over the edge of the plump, overstuffed mattress. Feeling the cool air brush across his bare legs, he quickly slid his feet into his slippers. They were made of the finest Chinese silk, mostly royal blue in color with large black and red embroidered dragon heads which stared up at him with golden glass eyes. Another gaudy gift from Lau, given to him last year on his 16th birthday. The Earl quickly donned his more tasteful green cashmere robe over his long cotton night shirt, making a mental note to have Sebastian bring his warmer bed clothes out of storage.

Leisurely he walked down the long corridor, the moonlight pouring heavily through the tall windows lining the hallway, eliminating the need for a candle. His mind turned to thoughts of Sebastian, contemplating what the demon did all night long while he and the others slept. Yes, Sebastian had alluded to how much he admired the library, but one could only read so much. Maybe he meditated? Unlikely. Possibly stargazed or walked the grounds perhaps? Just maybe he played with the nonexistent cats that weren't living in the back garden. Ciel chuckled and shook his head, throughly amused at the thought.

The kitchen was as well lit as the rest of the house, possibly even more. Sebastian kept it immaculate, all the cupboards and countertops a pristine glossy white which reflected the moon's glow. The Earl's heart skipped a beat and his breath suddenly hitched. A shaft of light shone through the window spreading across the floor and onto the kitchen table where, to his taste bud's joy, lie a decadent looking dark chocolate cake. It rested upon a ruby colored crystal pedestal and was shielded by a clear glass dome. Also on the table sat a large covered butter dish which confirmed Ciel's suspicion that the cake was finished and most likely layered with buttercream frosting. Circling the table he licked his lips, being torn between the desire to throw his pride out the window and just bury his face in it, and staying a civilized person who, having no idea where anything was, would begrudgingly use precious cake-eating time to hunt down a knife, fork and plate.

After opening numerous drawers and three cupboards with only a lone fork to show for his efforts, Lord Phantomhive, famous and feared watchdog of the Queen, said screw it and decided that a knife and plate just wasn't all that necessary anymore. With eager hands he quickly removed the glass dome and set it aside with a loud clink. He then slid the fork in deep, cutting through the monumental amount of icing and two thick layers of cake. His mouth watered with anticipation and leaning his head back in an effort to open his mouth as wide as possible, brought the pillar of chocolate to his lips with shaking hand. The slightest miscalculation was all it took to send the rich, sugary slab plummeting downward. The coveted confection left a trail down the length of his neck and large globs of icing at every point of impact it made upon his person as it tumbled to the floor, landing with an audible splat.

Things only got worse. In the aftermath of what shall henceforth be referred to as "the incident," Ciel managed to drag the sleeve of his robe through the cake reaching for a napkin, stepped in the cake that was on the floor, hit his head on the table trying to remove his cakey slipper, knocked the only fork in London off the table, finally finishing off the whole debacle by kicking said utensil under the stove in a failed attempt to pick it up. The young man hung his head in defeat. "I don't bloody believe this," he mumbled to the stove.

"I must say, I do not believe in all the many years I have walked this earth that I have ever witnessed anything as entertaining as this, my Lord." Sebastian stood in the doorway, red eyes filled with mirth and attempting to stifle his laughter. Ciel turned, prepared to berate the butler, but was too amazed to speak. Sebastian was actually smiling a _real _smile. It was an authentic, wide, showing teeth kind of smile. There were wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and a never before seen dimple on his left cheek. Gone was the polished, collected butler, having been replaced with someone who looked like they just rolled out of bed. Ciel was having difficulty digesting exactly what he was seeing…disheveled hair, a half buttoned untucked shirt and no shoes. Ciel raised a disapproving eyebrow, "Unbelievable. Indulging in some sleep, I see. I certainly don't want to keep you from that luxury, so you may go back to your quarters."

"Hmmm," a chuckle escaped the demon's lips, "Let's get you cleaned up first, Young Master." Sebastian walked toward Ciel and taking the belt of the robe in hand, used it as a tether to lead the young man away from the soiled floor and to the opposite side of the table . Ciel felt the whole maneuver a bit impertinent, but brushed it off without acknowledgment. "Now turn so I may remove your filthy robe, please." In doing so, the Earl was now facing the table and the delectable cake once again. "Sebastian, I want you to find me something to eat this cake with once you finish with the-" Ceil's voice faltered as he felt Sebastian's fingers move slowly down his arms as his robe slid from his shoulders, causing a pleasant tingle in his spine and a blush to rise in his cheeks. Once removed, the robe was carelessly tossed on the counter behind them.

"Now, as for this cake…." Sebastian's voice had become low and smooth. His breath ghosted across the young Earl's cheek and his unkempt hair brushed against his ear producing a more intense sensation in his spine and a noticeable tremor in his shoulders. The demon smirked, "It would be my pleasure to give you the means to consume it." And without further explanation he swiped the naked index finger of his marked hand across the cake and brought it to his master's lips. Ceil's face felt as if it were on fire and he quickly averted his eyes from the looming frosting covered finger. "Oh but My Lord, you confuse me," his voice was now just a hot whisper in Ceil's ear, "isn't this what you want?" Sebastian gently pressed against the seam separating his master's lips until slowly, shyly the young man acquiesced to his butler's intents and allowed his servant's finger to slide into his mouth with a soft "Mmmph." Once inside he lightly stroked Ceil's tongue, encouraging his mouth to take action. "Now suck."

_Oh god, this is so erotic, _Ciel thought as he grabbed the edge of the table to steady his knees. His eyes were closed yet he could feel Sebastian's lecherous gaze watching him suck and lick, the demon no doubt getting off seeing his composure crumble bit by bit. The realization awoke something prurient within him and he could no longer refrain from moaning.

The minutes passed and Sebastian was delightfully surprised with the enthusiasm and attention being shown to his lowly digit. "Good boy," he said, slowly removing his finger from's Ceil's mouth, seeing what he thought to be dejection in his eyes. "Not to worry, the Young Master's mouth is quite inviting to say the least and I have no intentions of stopping just yet." Extending both index and middle finger, Sebastian plunged them deeply into the center of the cake. Once removed, he pushed the cake aside, leaned forward and rested his left arm on the table, chocolate coated fingers pointing upward. "I'm afraid you must bend over to reach it, my Lord." Ceil's eyes grew large and the fire in his cheeks ignited again.

Using his clean right hand, Sebastian slowly coaxed him downward, first by gently pulling on his arm, then by lightly applying pressure on his back. Yielding to the demon's soothing touches, Ciel placed his palms on the table and sliding them forward came to rest upon his forearms as if he were a big, overgrown cat. He stared down at Sebastian's hand, erect fingers imitating a most sinful appendage, coated with moist, sweet cake. His mouth watered, he felt sweat forming on his upper lip and he was ever so aware of his prominently displayed rear as he stood in this most shameful position. He closed his eyes and extended his tongue, meekly lapping up the mound of icing piled on Sebastian's fingers. His pulse began to quicken upon reaching the tip of Sebastian's buried digits and his inhibitions began to fade with each beat of his pounding heart.

Entranced and captivated, Sebastian's eyes followed his master's rigid tongue slide up the length of his fingers again and again, creating deep furrows in the chocolate. An appreciative sigh escaped the butler's moist, parted lips. Ceil's delicate fingers grasped Sebastian's arm just above the wrist and squeezed affectionately while his soft, wet mouth kissed the demon's palm and gently bit into the fleshy mound near the base of his thumb. "Oh M-Master," he stammered, "that is absolutely….ahhh….wonderful." Ciel took both fingers into his mouth and began to suck fervently, the grip on Sebastian's wrist tightening as if to prevent its escape.

Sebastian brushed the hair from Ceil's face and tucked it behind his ear so as to not obstruct the view of the Earl's eager young mouth servicing his rigid fingers. He ran his hand through the unruly locks of his master's rhythmically bobbing head, caressing the nape of the boy's neck and traveling the length of his spine, stopping to trace circles into the small of his back. He wrapped his arm around Ciel's slim waist, pulling him close and embracing him firmly. Slipping his pale, warm hand under the fine cotton night shirt, the devilish butler explored his lord's lean, slender physique. Relentlessly Sebastian pinched his nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Ciel to gasp and shudder from the sensual pain. Continuing the assault, he repeatedly raked his dark, flawlessly manicured nails across Ceil's hairless chest resulting in the smooth skin becoming striped with red welts.

Ciel was painfully hard. He desperately wanted Sebastian to touch him, defile him, to release him from the unbearable ache between his legs. Instead he found himself the victim of a most sadistic game. Sebastian was cruelly teasing Ceil, his black tipped fingers lingering at his navel, tracing the edge of the shallow dip with the lightest of touches, then traveling southward, slipping his thumb under the elastic band of Ceil's underwear, but going no further. Ciel whimpered in protest when Sebastian removed his hand and again began to rub the small of his back, the area of his crotch having been completely, coldly ignored. Ciel's head was reeling from over stimulation. His whole body tingled, he was covered in goose bumps and yet his skin burned like fire. Befuddled and frustrated, he was both excited and relaxed by Sebastian's roaming hand. Unable to do anything but endure, he continued to suck, surrendering with a long, deep sigh as Sebastian massaged between his shoulder blades.

Sebastian removed his fingers from Ceils mouth, interlacing his fingers with the hand which encircled his wrist. He leaned in close, feeling his master shiver as he spoke into his ear, "There's more to come, My Lord." Sebastian turned, his back now against the table, and pulled his master's nightshirt over his hips and past his waist. Taking time for a good, long, appreciative look at his master's lovely round bottom, he spread a hand over each firm cheek and began to knead. Ciel moaned, his hips rocking forward ever so slightly as the large, strong hands massaged his posterior. Sebastian's eyes followed the lewd movement, licking his lips as he watched and feeling his trousers become rather constricting. He pressed two fingers against the underside of Ceil's testicles, then cupped them in his right hand and squeezed. "Oh Se…Sebas…tian…nnnh….please," Ciel begged, his words breathless and desperate.

Sebastian could resist no longer. He removed the boy's silky, bothersome undergarment, watching with anticipation as it fell silently to the floor. Though Ciel's stature was smaller than others his age and his build slight, he was more than adequately endowed. His member was thick and extremely rigid with prominent veins Sebastian could feel throb in his grip as he wrapped the long fingers of his marked hand around the impressive girth. He rubbed and rolled the head in his palm slowly, then spread the hot, wet lubrication onto the shaft. Ciel buried his face in the bend of his arm and moaned loudly as Sebastian stroked his cock.

Sebastian slid the longest, thickest finger of his free hand between his Lord's buttocks. The young Earl was quite receptive to Sebastian's explorations, tilting his hips upward and presenting himself to Sebastian without hesitation or shame. "Oh Master, what a delightful sight you are like this." He pushed against the opening of Ceil's most intimate spot, which offered him no resistance, "And you are so very ready."

Sebastian reached behind him, knocked the lid from the butter dish and grabbed the entire stick. The softened butter began to melt in his grip, squeezing out between his fingers, dripping onto Ceil's behind and running down the back of his thighs. Sebastian smeared the entirety on Ceil's bottom, thickly spreading the viscous, creamy butter between his cheeks. Ciel whimpered and trembled with anticipation, his blunt nails digging into the wooden tabletop. The tip of Sebastian's long, pale finger penetrated Ceil's body, giving rise to feelings of vulnerability which settled in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian softly spoke words of reassurance as he moved his slick, warm finger deeper inside his young master, "Good boy. Such a good, obedient boy you are tonight."

Ciel succumbed to the pleasure, recklessly thrusting into Sebastian's hand and groaning through gritted teeth, his eyes closed tightly shut with an expression of total concentration. Repeatedly Sebastian withdrew and sunk his finger deep into his master, pumping him with a steady, heavy rhythm unaffected by the boy's desperate cries. "Oh god, Sebastian please…faster….faster!" he begged, his voice cracking and weak. The demon continued without deviation, cruelly ignoring the Earl's dire needs as a sadistic grin crept across his pale silhouette. Ciel was panting heavily, his body trembling as he struggled on the verge of climax, having come so close to completion yet unable to find delicious release. Sebastian tightened his grip around his oily, erect shaft, "Just let it happen, my sweet Lord."

Ciel's first orgasm exploded throughout his entire body, emanating from deep within his being and sending rapturous waves along each overstimulated nerve. With a passionate keen he called Sebastian's name, long and loud it filled the room with the sound of total abandon. Violent tremors wracked his small frame causing his taut muscles to spasm and his knees to buckle. Sebastian held him steady at the waist as he writhed, further invading Ceil's body with his finger until he reached his most sensitive spot and applied pressure to that special area buried deep within. Ciel peaked again and again, clawing at the table as he convulsed, head thrown back and mouthing silent, euphoric screams. Only after seeing his master crumple into a sobbing, shaking heap did the demonic butler cease his amorous torments.

Sebastian gathered his quivering lover into his arms, sat him upright on the edge of the table and pulled him close. Ciel collapsed into his chest, exhausted, arms hanging limp at his sides. His narrow shoulders heaved as he gasped for air, his hot, moist breath filtering through the butler's rumpled shirt and heating the skin beneath. Sebastian lifted Ciel's chin and wiped away the tears of ecstasy which stained his face and neck. Softly he brushed lips with the spent boy, touching his eyelids and forehead with the same gentle endearment until his panting subsided. Sebastian kissed Ciel deeply, tenderly, his arms wrapped around his Lord possessively. "Please allow me to draw you a bath now, Young Master."


End file.
